


The Christmas Wedding

by Ultra



Series: Fate's Wide Wheel [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: post-Fate's Wide Wheel - Jess' friend Tyler is getting married and he and Rory are invited to the wedding at Christmas.





	The Christmas Wedding

_December 2008_

“Have to say, I did not see this coming,” said Jess, adjusting the tie he wished he wasn’t wearing right now.

“I did,” Rory insisted, knocking his hands away and fixing his tie for him before he made it any worse. “Tyler is such a nice guy, I always said he could make some lucky girl very happy.”

“That I didn’t doubt.” Jess shook his head. “I’m just a little shocked at the speed. He only met Teresa in May. Seven months and they’re getting married?”

“I guess when you know, you know.” Rory shrugged.

Jess looked sideways at her, not saying any more, partly because the ceremony was about to begin, but mostly for other reasons. He did think it was strange to see Tyler getting married, mostly because the guy known for his piercings and tattoos as much as his great coffee, was now wearing a suit and making nice with the straight-laced parents of his bride. 

Teresa was almost an Italian Rory. She was the good girl type, and though Tyler was the nicest guy, he was also not an obvious partner for a woman who crocheted her own hats and never wore a skirt above her ankles. It just went to prove that you shouldn’t judge books by their covers, after all, people might look at the two of them and wonder how they worked too. Jess wasn’t sure what it was that made two people fit together the way he and Rory, or Tyler and Teresa, just did. He only knew it happened, and there was no undoing it.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” said the priest. “You may kiss the bride.”

There was rapturous applause and Rory was actively crying as Tyler kissed his wife, sealing their marriage vows. As the doors were opened, snow fell thickly on the New York streets. It was a beautiful Christmas Eve, and this had been a beautiful wedding.

“Does it get better than this?” asked Rory, smiling at Jess, as the happy couple passed by down the aisle, arm in arm.

“Maybe,” he said, suddenly deciding he really couldn’t wait until tomorrow to do this. “How about next time, I play the groom and you get to be the bride?”

Rory’s eyes went so wide at his words.

“Jess, did you just...?” she began to ask, shock clearly taking the rest of the question away, but he had to know what she meant.

“I thought I made it pretty clear,” he said, smirking some, as the few remaining guests from the wedding filed out of the church, leaving them alone, save for the priest. “I guess I’m going to have to spell it out,” he considered then, awkwardly getting down on one knee in the aisle. “Rory Gilmore, this was supposed to be your Christmas present, but I guess you could have it a day early,” he said, pulling the ring from his pocket and holding it out to her. “Will you marry me?”

With tears in her eyes and a shake in her voice, Rory nodded her head.

“Yes, Jess. Oh my God, yes!” she exclaimed, holding out her hand for the ring, and throwing her arms around him the second he was on his feet.

They were kissing with a passion, without a thought in their heads but happiness. Neither Rory nor Jess noticed their audience of one, even when he spoke.

“Well, we have many weddings here, but this is the first engagement I have seen,” said the priest to himself. “May God bless you both,” he told them softly, though they never heard, “and a Merry Christmas to you.”


End file.
